


You'll Always Be My Baby

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Always, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick surprises David for their fifth wedding anniversary with a special performance.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	You'll Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 16: Always
> 
> It's the halfway point of Flufftober and this is my 50th Schitt's Creek fic!

_“You’ll always be a part of me. I’m part of you indefinitely.”_

Patrick thought of those words often. They’d been part of the wedding vows he’d sung to David Rose on their wedding day.

Always Be My Baby had become their song as much as Simply The Best had, and for their fifth wedding anniversary, Patrick performed it for David at the surprise party he was holding at the Rose Apothecary.

“What do you wanna do for our anniversary?” Patrick had asked a few weeks prior.

“I always plan our anniversaries, you could surprise me.”

David had changed a lot since they’d gotten married. He’d calmed a bit, let Patrick take charge of things. 

Patrick thought back to the night he knew he loved David, the first Open Mic Night at the Rose Apothecary, and decided to recreate that with an invited audience of family and friends. 

Stevie had agreed to distract David, asking him to join her while she looked for an apartment. She’d been staying in the guest bedroom of the Cottage since shortly after David and Patrick moved in, but she was traveling less for the Rosebud Motel group and wanted a place of her own. 

While David was gone, Patrick prepared. Twyla had agreed to cater the event, making made the foods that they’d served at the wedding as well as a few of David’s other favorites. Alexis, who’d moved back to Schitt’s Creek when she married Ted, decorated the store. 

Before long the store was buzzing with activity, The Jazzagals, accompanied by Moira Rose were warming up. Johnny Rose and Clint Brewer were turning the counter of the Rose Apothecary into a bar. Marcy Brewer was helping her son clear the center tables of merchandise and helping Twyla set up the food. It was a family effort, and the first time the entire Brewer-Rose clan was together in nearly two years.

Soon the Apothecary was full of family and friends. Patrick had invited most of the people they’d had at their original wedding. It was a nice reunion. All that was missing was David.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us for dinner?” David asked Stevie as they pulled up to the Apothecary to pick up Patrick. The store was dark. He hadn’t noticed the crowd inside. 

“David, isn’t it your anniversary?”

“I’ve got a spa weekend in Elm Glenn booked tomorrow. We’re just having dinner at home.”

David was speechless when he opened the door to the Apothecary, seeing all his friends and family inside. 

“Welcome to our Open Mic Night. I see the guest of honor has arrived. Enjoy yourself, performances will start soon.” Patrick announced as soon as he saw David, standing speechless in the doorway. He came rushing over.

“What is this honey?”

“Happy Anniversary. I know you weren't expecting anything but I had to do something.”

The night went exceptionally well, the performances were a lot of fun and came with well-wishes for David and Patrick.

“Aren’t you going to perform?” David pried his husband. 

“Soon.”

As the night started to wind down, Patrick took the stage again. “I’d like to thank you all again for coming. As you know, tonight is a very special day. Five years ago, I married the love of my life, Mr. David Rose-Brewer. Come join me on stage David.”

David reluctantly came forward and stood with Patrick. 

“David. I love you so much. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’d like to dedicate a song to you if that’s okay.”

“Yes. Patrick, can I have the mic? 

Thank you all for coming. 

Patrick Brewer-Rose, I still mean what I said on that day.

I’ve never liked a smile as much as I like yours, I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with you, I’ve never known love like I have when we’re together.”

David handed the mic back and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Can I sing now?”

“Please.” David sat in the chair next to the one that held Patrick’s guitar. 

Patrick joined him and started to sing. 

_“Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby”_


End file.
